Beach Fun!
by WannabeWest
Summary: This story continues on from when Beck Jade and the gang go running towrds the beach at the end of the episode "Survival of the Hottest" BADE FLUFF!


Beach fun!

_**Hey everyone! I've had this idea for ages now, so I thought I would finally type it and upload it to fanfiction :D it's bade of course! So this is set in the episode "survival of the hottest" at the end of the episode when they all run off towards the beach, it is what happens after they run to the water. **_

_**For anyone who hasn't already read my other multi chapter story "Trip to Canada" check it out! I'm really proud of the story so please read it and review! Enjoy :)**_

_*Venice beach, Beck, Jade, Cat, Robbie, Andre, Tori and Trina running towards the sea*_

~Jades pov~

As soon as Cat opened the door to the over-heated RV, we all rushed towards the sea, relieved to finally be out of that sweat box! Eww gross, I was sweating earlier! No one can every find out about that! It's just disgusting!

As we were running down the long sandy beach towards the clear blue ocean ahead I began stripping off the remaining layers off clothes I had on over my bikini and throwing them on the soft sand as I ran, as did everyone else. By the time we reached the water, there was a messy trail of clothing all the way up the beach, from Beck's flannel shirt to Robbies jeans. We probably would lose a few items of clothing in the sand but ah well, at that moment I couldn't care less!

We finally got to the waters edge and I noticed that everyone had slowed down when they got knee deep into the luke warm water, I kept running until I was shoulder deep and dived under the water, desperately trying to get the disgusting, sticky, smelly sweat off me. After I surfaced the water I saw that everyone but Vega was now swimming, well I can fix that!

Vega was being such a wimp! She had her arms held across her chest in a x shape as the inched herself deeper into the salty water. I snuck up behind her and pushed her shoulders down underneath the water for about 10seconds. I would have held her down longer, but Beck had heard Vegas' girly scream and wrapped his strong arms around my waist from behind and pulled me away from her.

"Beck put me down!" I yelled in an annoyed tone at Beck while furiously trying to elbow him in the shoulder. He just chuckled at my weak attempts of escape from his insanely strong hold on me. "Jade!" I heard Vega scream while trying to catch her breath after her unexpected swim. "Yes?" I asked in a sweet voice acting innocent. "What the hell did you do that for!" Vega asked, completely confused. "It looked like you were enjoying the water, so was just encouraging you to go for a swim, I was just trying to help" I replied in the sweetest voice I could manage. I heard Beck trying not to laugh, he soon shut up when I glared daggers at him though. I heard Vega huff in annoyance before Beck finally set me on my feet and I turned around to face him. "Babe try not to drown Tori while we're here, please?" he asked me sweetly while wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to his toned body. "Fine, but only because I would much rather be doing this" I replied as I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him.

Beck tightened his grip on me and pulled closer to him, as if that was even possible at this point. We some how floated into deeper water and since Beck was a good 3 inches taller than me, I couldn't touch the ground anymore so I wrapped my legs around his waist securely. I could feel him smiling against my lips as I did so. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip, begging for entrance to my mouth. I gladly obliged and opened my mouth, letting Beck's tongue fight against my own for dominance. Beck gave in, as he knows I always win in the end, my tongue explored my his mouth as his did to mine.

I'm not usually the romantic type but this really was as near perfect as any teenage couple could get! The hot sun beaming down on the warm glistening ocean as Beck and I were wrapped up in our own little world in each others arms, kinda cheesy but true. Beck's hands now lingered at the straps of my bikini top on my back, with one strong pull my bikini top would come right off. Our lips moving in synchronisation as I tightened my hold on him even further.

"Hey guys! Easy on the PDA , there's kids around!" Andre shouted to us. I could faintly hear the sound of children giggling in the background, the laughter probably aimed at Beck and I making out, because of course when you're young 'boys have cooties' or whatever!

Beck being the considerate one, pulled back and said "Yeah he's right, we should probably stop." Both of us were panting, trying to catch our breaths. I looked in the direction of the laughter I had heard earlier, sure enough there were 3 young girls, I'd say about 10 years old staring at us and giggling, and not far behind them their parents were looking at us with judging looks. As if I care what they think! I'm here to have fun on the beach with my boyfriend, and we both enjoy making out very much!

Beck saw what I was looking at and knew I would react, so he leaned down and whispered in my ear just as I was about to scream at them, "Ignore them babe, they're not worth it." I just huffed and looked away. "Guys I'm getting out of the water now otherwise I'll shrivel up like a prune! Who's coming with me?" Trina's annoying voice asked to the group, Beck had walked back over to the rest of them. The current must have been strong because we actually drifted out a lot further than we initially thought. The response she got from everyone was "Nah" or "Not yet" but mine could be heard above everyone else's mumbles, "No one likes you!" Trina looked offended and replied "Hurtful!" as she began walking back to shore and trying to find her clothes that were scattered across the sand.

"Hehe guys! Now that it's an even number, let's have a chicken fight! Hehe!" Cat said in her annoying bubbly voice. "Good idea lil red!" Andre replied while giving her a high five. Everyone else agreed, including Beck, I was the only one who hadn't gave an answer. "Come on Jade, it'll be fun." Cat said to me while smiling, I'm only agreeing because of her stupid cuteness! "Fine! But I'm with Beck." "Okie Dokie!" Cat replied happily. Nothing can phase that girl! "So I'll go with Robbie and Tori, you go with Andre. Everyone agreed?" Cat continued. They mumbled their replies of agreement and stood beside their partners. Beck stood behind me and had his strong arms wrapped tightly around my waist and his chin rested softly on my shoulder, his breath on my skin made me shiver a little.

"Beck, go under" I instruct him. I feel his arms drop from around my waist and I hear him take a big breath before ducking underwater so I can sit on his shoulders. I feel his hands grab my legs from underwater and it makes me jump a little, I balance myself on his shoulders and then tap his head twice signalling for Beck to come back up. Beck wraps his arms around my legs that are hanging down from his shoulders and rises up slowly as to not throw me off his shoulders. "Tell me if you're going to fall, ok Jade?" Beck says as he moves some stray hairs away from his eyes. I reply with a simple "Okay". Vega and Cat got on Andre and Robbie's shoulders and we begin! "Beck go towards Cat, she'll be easy!" I say, and Beck complies and walks as fast as he can towards Robbie and an unstable Cat. I grab her shoulders and easily knock her off, unsurprisingly she doesn't even put up a fight. When she resurfaces from the water she says to me "Hey Jade! Why did you knock me off?" "That's the point of the game!" I say harshly as I state the obvious. "Phooey" Cat replies, clearly sad and disappointed.

"Looks like it's just me and you Vega!" I say threateningly as Beck advances towards Andre. "Ya know it's just a game, no need for someone to drown." Andre says, nervous for Vega's safety. "Yeah Andre's right, not to hard girls" Beck agrees. "Oh please! What do you guys think I'm going to do to her? Kill her?" "Yeah, Jade you wouldn't do that right?" Vega spoke up. "No! Course not!" I reply acting shocked that she thought I would even do such a thing. "See! You can be nice to me!" Vega replies with a smile. I soon with the smile off her face when I say "No, I just would prefer to spend my time making out with Beck than joining a prison gang in jail!" I say with a smirk.

I grab Vega's shoulders as she grabs mine and we wrestle each other, desperately trying to knock each other off and into the water. "Oh my God Jade, just fall off already!" Vega says, getting tired already, hah lightweight! "Not a chance!" and with one final hard shove, she goes flying off Andre's shoulders and into the water with a loud splash! "Wooooo! We win!" I yell in victory! I am now officially in a good mood! Beck eased down into the water and I hopped off his shoulders. As soon as he was standing again I grabbed his face with both my hands and kissed him hard. His hands instinctively flew to my waist and kissed back with so much passion I had to step back a little to prevent me from falling. We broke away when air became necessary. "Nice job babe!" Beck says to me with a huge goofy grin on his face. "Teamwork!" I reply, sharing just as big a grin as his.

"Hey no fair!" I hear Vega scream in an extremely annoying voice. She just had to ruin another one of our moments! Like really? Can't she see we were busy? "Shut it Vega!" I reply harshly, I've completely lost my patience. In the background I can hear her sigh in defeat, which makes me smirk every so slightly. Suddenly my tummy rumbles, well come to think of it I am pretty hungry. "Oh Jadey! I'm hungry too, let's get some ice cream!" Cat shouted excitedly. Ice cream actually did sound pretty nice right now, for once Cat had a useful idea! Not that I'd ever praise her though. "Fine" I replied, acting unimpressed. Beck, Cat, Robbie, Andre, Vega and I walked to shore to grab our towels to dry ourselves off before getting our creamy, cold desserts.

"Hey Cat, you said you were talking to hot guys earlier right?" Trina asked Cat curiously. "Hehe yeah" Cat answered while her cheeks turned a light shade of red, I have no idea why. "Are they still here?" Trina said desperately firing questions at Cat. "Uh, yeah they're over there near that red truck" she answered while pointing in their direction. "Wow they are hot!" was all Trina said before awkwardly running towards there direction. "Oh jeez, Trina is so embarrassing!" Vega complained, jeez does she ever stop?

When I was dryer fully I went over to Beck, who was shaking the sand out of his black wallet. "I'm hungry, ready to go?" I more stated than asked. "Yep, let's go babe" Beck answered sweetly as he took my right hand in his left one and we began walking towards the ice cream hut. After woman ute or two of walk in silence, just listening to the young kids running around in the sand, splashing around in the water and giggling, I looked towards Beck and in the corner of my eye I could see he was staring at my chest.

I was wearing a nice black bikini, and the top of the bikini doesn't exactly leave much to the imagination. "Eyes up Beck" I saw with a smirk. I watch his reaction, his eyes instantly snap up to meet my gaze as his cheeks turn bright red with embarrassment. He coughs awkwardly before saying, "You know, you look very sexy in that bikini." "I know" I reply confidently, secretly knowing Beck would think I looked sexy in anything... and in nothing for that matter. "I mean very sexy" he whispers seductively in my ear. Ugh great! Now I'm all riled up in the middle of a crowded beach and I can't do anything about it! I mean I wouldn't do anything on front of little kids, don't get me wrong, I hate the little monsters, but I wouldn't want to scare them for life, I'm not that mean! "Beck stop" I whine, hoping he will. "You know, we could go into the bathrooms and" "Two 99's with flakes" I interrupt Beck and tell the guy behind the small red counter of the ice cream hut our orders. Beck just chuckles as the bored looking old man hands us our ice creams.

Beck pays him and we walk down towards some rocks near the waters edge to sit on while eating, and my idea of staying away from the "friends" that came with us. As we were walking towards the black rocks, Beck catches my attention. "Hey Jade" he says. I turn my head to look at him and he quickly presses his ice cream covered finger to my nose. Man it's cold! I'm in a surprisingly playful mood, so I chase him around a bit. "Beck!" I scream while laughing, "What the hell was that for?" Beck was laughing too much that he stopped running and I caught up to him and stood on front of him. "Well, you were looking very hot and I needed to cool you down" he says with a smile. His answer makes me smile in return, not a small smile or a forced one, a genuine smile of happiness. He also gave me an idea, I scooped some ice cream on my finger and pressed it against his nose. Both of us chuckling again, Beck asks " And what was that for?" clearly expecting the same answer he gave me. "Just be glad it wasn't the hole cone!" I say while sitting down beside Beck on the hot rocks.

Once we had finished our ice creams we stayed sitting on the rocks, the waves crashing against the sand was actually quite relaxing. "You know maybe this wasn't such a bad idea" I mused out loud. "Aww is Jade getting all soft?" Beck asked while poking my bare stomach. "As if!" I reply in a tone that would suggest that it was naive to think that in the first place. "Love you babe" Beck says as he turns to look at me. I smile, man I'm smiling a lot today, and say "I love you too" and lean towards him for a kiss. After seconds into our sweet kiss a large wave crashed down onto the rocks we are sitting on and completely drowns us both in water. I was completely dry and now I am utterly soaked again! I pull away from Beck the second the wave hits us. "BECK!" I yell in frustration, while he laughs at how funny the situation is.

_**So there it is! It's long and fluffy in bits and has a bit of humour in there too :) Hope you liked it! I have nothing against Tori, but this was in Jade's pov and Jade does not like Tori! By the way, for anyone who doesn't know what PDA stands for, it means public display of affection. Thank you!**_

_**!Please review! **_

_**WannabeWest xx**_


End file.
